Devices used for administering liquid medication to a patient by way of mist or liquid droplets are generally called nebulizers and are primarily used for the delivery of medication into the lungs. These devices are best suited for the inhalation of the liquid droplets through the patient's mouth. However, some cases require the introduction of liquid droplets to the patient's nasal passages.
Current nebulizers for introduction of medication to or irrigation of the nasal passages contain a reservoir section for filling the delivery device with the fluid medication. As the medication is delivered into the nasal passages, some of the fluid reflects off of the nasal structures and recollects back into the reservoir container, often carrying loosened mucus and other extraneous material with it. It would be desirable to have a nebulizer that allows for the filtering of the extraneous matter expelled together with the expelled fluid. It would also be desirable to have a sanitary disposable nebulizer that allows for single usage, which can be disposed of after a first and only use. It is further desirable to have a convenient way of transporting and/or storing fluids within the nasal nebulizer such that the nebulizer itself provides for long term storage of the fluids.